It's Like Painting a Picture, Sister
by Reebuh
Summary: When Luna gets back from her thousand year's banishment, Celestia is whole again. She has the one pony back that she can call family; everything is right again. NO SLASH. Rated T for possible future feels and some violence. Reviews get you more. c:
1. Celestia's Wish

**Author's Foreword: **Sweet Celestia I love the Luna/Celestia (NO SLASH) relationship. It's beautiful, and so caring.. So.. How does Celestia feel?

Takes place shortly after Luna's return.

* * *

"Sister! You have seen the outcome of this- please! Do not do this! It is your duty to lower the moon. You_ must_ lower the moon." Celestia's voice caught in her throat as Luna turned her eyes to her older sister. Her heart seemed to drop into her stomach as Luna was transformed once again into the mare of darkness.

"_You're pathetic. Thinking I would come back and we'd be alright. Can you feel your empire crashing, burning, **falling **to the ground yet, Celestia? Because I can.__"_ Nightmare Moon laughed, stamping her hooves thunderously as she casted. The spell almost hit her before she awoke, wild-eyed and distressed in the dark. The fear pounded in her ears and ran all the way to her heart.. Just one of the nightmares that had haunted her for centuries. Celestia shook her head as the adrenaline rush faded away; she stood up out of her comfortable bed and walked to the window. The night was beautiful- the stars glistened like the dewdrops that clung to the glass did when the sun breathed life into them. Luna must of spent precious, precious time on such a display.

She stood up from her bed, regaining her calm. It was, after all, a dream. Shaking out her wings, she stepped from her room and onto her balcony. In the faint distance, the outline of her sister was seen, silhouetted in the moon's light. Celestia could just barely make out the princess's horn glowing- a few stars shot across the sky.

"Princess? It's not time for the sun-" Celestia hushed her guard, whom had entered the room when he had heard her awake, and she sent him away wordlessly, still watching her younger sister. _I trust her completely. She is my sister, the one pony whom I can call family. She is home- she is home._

"Sister?" Celestia flinched involuntarily as the dark blue alicorn landed on the balcony next to her. "You're up very late." The younger alicorn's blue eyes glistened with concern. Celestia had missed those big, trusting blue eyes.

"Sometimes I prefer to keep late hours," Celestia said, smiling- a great, true smile.. Sweet stars, it felt good to smile."It lets me have time to see how beautiful your night is. I could never do something like this." Celestia's heart nearly broke when a small, faint smile played on Luna's face. Cheer decorated her blue eyes as Luna turned her head to the night, analyzing it with keen eyes.

"The night has always been like painting a picture. It reflects what we wish it to." Luna said simply. "Every star helps tell us the story that's behind the picture. You should get your rest, sister. You must bring the day- you need to rest."

"I would rather watch you paint your picture." _What does this picture represent, Luna? _Celestia's eyes picked the brightest star there was, and made a wish.

For the first time, that wish was not for her sister to come home.

* * *

**Author: **ASHASHDOASD... Should I continue this, maybe twist it, turn it, break it and burn it with fights and tortured feelings.. Or just leave it like it is?

**... You decide. Reviews are adored.**


	2. Luna's Night

**Author's Foreword: This is Luna's POV of the previous chapter. Enjoy. ^-^  
**

* * *

Luna was pleased with what she thought was her masterpiece. She loved the way the sky seemed to beam upon the land, the way the midnight blue sky seemed to smile. It was a perfect reflection of the happiness she felt. All it needed now was a little _umf. _

Luna's horn lit up as she sent a few stars shooting across the sky. There. It was perfect. She wished her sister could see this, could see how happy she was to be.. _Home. _

Her wish was answered when she caught sight of her sister's moonlit outline watching the sky from her balcony. Luna took the opportunity to fly over there, as silent as the night was.

"Sister?" Luna almost flinched when she saw her sister jump at her sudden arrival. "You're up very late," Luna wanted to continue, but those words were enough. Celestia's mouth twitched, and Luna gave her a hopeful look.

"Sometimes I prefer to keep late hours." That twitch turned into a full, huge grin that Luna had missed. "It lets me have time to see how beautiful your night is. I could never do something like this."

Luna let a small, smug smirk play across her lips, pride for her night only showing through her blue eyes. Luna turned her head to the night. The stars seemed to shine, just a bit brighter.

"The night has always been like painting a picture. It reflects what we wish it to. Every star helps tell us the story that's behind the picture." Luna's statement was simple, but like poetry. The stars would show you the picture, only when you opened up your heart as wide as your eyes.  
"You should get your rest, sister. You must bring the day- you need to rest."

"I would rather watch you paint your picture." Celestia responded carefully, her eyes entranced with the patterns the stars made. Luna smiled faintly once again. _You still do not understand what my night means.. And perhaps.. You never shall. _It meant more than just her happy homecoming.

Luna turned her eyes to the brightest star- unknowingly the same star her sister was wishing on. For the first time in a very, very long time, Luna made a wish not to come home..

But for her sister to finally understand the message.

* * *

**Author: **Do you want more? o.o

**Tell me, y'know, when you write me a review. Because now you have to. ^-^ **


	3. The Plot Has Been Twisted! (IMPORTANT)

**Author's Note: **

**THIS IS JUST A TEST TO SEE IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE THIS OR NOT.**

SpecialGuest : THANK YOU SO MUCH. You made my day.

Ava : You're a sweetheart. Thank you so freakin' much.

* * *

Celestia's eyes burned as she turned back to her room. Luna turned with her, sensing a bit of hostility, though she didn't follow her older sister in. Luna shook her head, and with the faintest of whispers, casted a spell. Just a bit different than that one back then..

_"Woona?" A young, pink-maned Celestia peeked into her sister's room. Luna was asleep, hugging her small stuffed animal bunny that was named Starswirl. _

_Celestia levitated a book near her. "Father said you were weak, sister. So I studied, and we're going to fix that." With all her might, Celestia forced herself not to smile maniacally. She was finally going to do something her parents might of been proud of, something that would get rid of the weakness. She snapped the book open and re-read the page with the spell on it._

_"Resentment aside and the Moon will rise, let her bring the power inside!" Celestia murmured, her horn glowing yellow. Luna's horn started to glow yellow, then it flashed blue with a burst of cold air. Luna jerked up from her bed, her eyes glowing for a moment before she slumped back down, fast asleep like before. Celestia read her book once more, and sighed in relief. Luna wouldn't remember this, according to the book. But she'd feel the effects when she was at the height of her magical prowess. _

_And so, Nightmare Moon was born._

But the princess of the night had been in her sister's dreams many times. She knew what had happened, and Luna was finally ready to get her sister back. The spell casted, but Celestia seemed virtually unaffected as she laid back down in her bed. Her horn glowed blue, then turned to yellow as her eyes shone. The mare passed back out in her bed. Luna let out a low ring of laughter as she flew, her eyes flashing a murderous bloody red. She landed in her room, and shed her disguise.

"Luna, we've got a lot to do." Nightmare Moon laughed.

_Resentment past and the Moon's return, let her finally feel the burn._

* * *

**Author's Note: **PLOT TWIST MUCH? **Review and tell me what you think of this chapter, or give me other ideas on how to change it. c: **


End file.
